Book One: Inner Demons
by ShadowOfApate
Summary: This was my first attempt at a BtVS fanfic. It's a Willow/Buffy like all my others.
1. Default Chapter

Book: One   
  
Title: Inner Demons   
  
Chapter One   
  
Pairings: KW/KL, W/B, J/G, G/X, J/G/X   
  
Crossover: ER, BtVS, XtWP   
  
Spoilers: ER: Season 7 & Rumors of 8, BtVS: Season 6, XtWP Season 5 and   
  
TLFENH   
  
Beta Reader: Scotty Welles   
  
  
  
Summary: An assasin sets of events that has far reaching consequences.   
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Warner Bros owns ER, Universal own XtWP, and Paramount   
  
now owns BtVS otherwise known as the show formally known as WB.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Damn it!"   
  
  
  
Through pain-ridden arms, she struggled to slam the heavy wooden door   
  
shut on the bulky threat, fighting hard against the barrier between   
  
them with an obsessive roar of death. Her small form shook from   
  
exhausted effort to stay alive even as a fresh wave of adrenaline   
  
rolled through her near collapse being. Benign muscles surged to life   
  
in one last attempt to force the heavy burden shut. Arms, legs and   
  
back worked together, even the imperfect one, exerting every last drop   
  
of life, a quiet prayer left her cracked ruby lips to her goddess, only   
  
stopping once the thunderous click made it through her dazed mind.   
  
  
  
She forced her arm to drop the metal crutch and slam the locks into   
  
place. Listening for any sounds that might indicate a new threat   
  
seeking entrance to her small townhouse. Years of experience and   
  
nightmares drove her to the window, half expecting the harsh reality of   
  
the world to come flying through it in a rain of glass and blood,   
  
coating even the dark ebony material of her floor.   
  
  
  
Without preamble, she threw open the drapes, braced to repel another   
  
assault. She could see clearly down the ghostly, wet streets, smoking   
  
under the intense heat of Chicago summers. The retreating shadow of   
  
her attacker blended into the asphalt jungle, until he was just another   
  
part of the enormous city, waiting and planning for the next time He   
  
found her.   
  
  
  
And there was little doubt in her numb mind that He would...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.....find her again.   
  
  
  
Why now? After all this time. He couldn't have waited a year or two   
  
or a hundred. But did he? Nooo, He just had to show up and ruin   
  
everything for her. Damn it. It wasn't fair, day after day she'd   
  
lived with the fear that He might show up, but that didn't mean He had   
  
the right to.   
  
  
  
Turning the corner, she took off in a fresh burst of speed, running   
  
harder than she thought possible. Short gasps burst from her mouth,   
  
lungs burning fiercely, demanding that she stop and rest. Muscles   
  
screamed out as they trembled under her abuse, but she simply ran   
  
harder and faster until the town was just a blur in her green eyes.   
  
  
  
She could feel the sour breath on the back of her neck, its horrid   
  
stench meeting her nose, suffocating her already-dead lungs. Footsteps   
  
crashed down behind her, closer and closer, until she swore she could   
  
feel its claws ripping into her back.   
  
  
  
The cemetery was fast approaching, vampire central at this time of   
  
night. She silently wondered which would be a more painful death.   
  
Being drained by moronic vampires, or simply letting that thing   
  
behind her rip her apart. 'Vampires,' she decided. 'Definitely   
  
the vampires...'   
  
  
  
She let out a yell of frustration and pain, tearing through the   
  
cemetery in one last attempt at escape. A blonde streak flashed in the   
  
corner of her eye, and dimly she felt the quiet bond that she shared   
  
with Buffy and felt a burst of apprehension. She wanted to live, but   
  
not if it meant her friends finding out her secret.   
  
  
  
Knowing that if she didn't get the demon away from Buffy that she'd   
  
have a lot of explaining to do, she took off in the opposite direction.   
  
Using the last of her strength to run towards the nearby road. Twin   
  
lights appeared momentarily blinding her already blurred vision. In   
  
the background she could hear her friend screaming at her.   
  
  
  
She knew without doubt that Buffy was on the demon's tail, trying   
  
desperately to get to her before she could do something stupid. The   
  
last of her energy began to fade, leaving her to run on pure faith.   
  
With one last spurt she ran into the road...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.....and rolled hard.   
  
  
  
"JOXER!!!"   
  
  
  
The demon's claws struck out once more even as it fell from the long   
  
drop-off, ripping into his thigh. The demon let out an unholy howl of   
  
rage and frustration as it fell, tumbling out of sight.   
  
  
  
Safe at last, if only for the moment, he sank to the ground, clutching   
  
at the minor wound. Sweat poured from his shock-exhausted body,   
  
shaking with such force he nearly emptied his stomach from motion   
  
sickness.   
  
  
  
He could see vague forms approaching him rapidly, their tense demeanor   
  
set with extreme emotion that screamed out at him. It was his fault,   
  
it was always his fault. Five years of friendship and he still   
  
attracted trouble to him like a magnet.   
  
  
  
But how was he supposed to know that He would come after him after all   
  
this time? It had been over ten years since the last time, and he had   
  
assumed that after all this time that it was finally over. Now he was   
  
going to have to come up with some sort of explanation for his friends,   
  
and knowing Xena...   
  
  
  
He shuddered. Xena was known for her ability to look into someone's   
  
soul, and he was no exception. But this was different, he couldn't   
  
tell them, they would never understand. At least not about this...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.....not that she actually had anybody to tell.   
  
  
  
She was finely, truly alone, and it was the one time she didn't want to   
  
be. Her entire life had been about hiding, and staying unknown. Never   
  
letting herself be noticed or befriended for fear of what would happen   
  
if she did. She didn't want that on her conscience.   
  
  
  
A lifetime spent driving away anyone who got too close, not for fear of   
  
intimacy, but for their lives. A moment of foolish weakness and   
  
loneliness had enticed her to allow one young man into her home as a   
  
guest for some months, and she just thanked God that she'd had the   
  
sense, and an excuse, to send him packing. If Carter had been in her   
  
attacker's path... Seeing him cut down by Sobriki had been bad enough.   
  
  
  
She'd alienated colleagues, her friends, and now even a woman she   
  
loved. And for what? Her isolation, her privacy had cut her off from   
  
human contact, but it hadn't kept her safe from Him.   
  
  
  
She couldn't do it anymore. She was nearly forty and she still   
  
couldn't live her life simply because of the danger, but no more. She   
  
was going to end this, starting...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.....now.   
  
  
  
She loved everybody too much to get them involved, and she needed to go   
  
now if she was going to keep them from getting involved. Buffy was   
  
already suspicious. The entire time Giles had interrogated them about   
  
the demon, Buffy had been giving her strange looks.   
  
  
  
The damned bond was making it difficult for her to lie. Every time she   
  
said something Buffy would feel it and study her with one of those   
  
long, intense Slayer glares. It was at times like this that she   
  
regretted using that spell to bring Buffy back. There was a clearly a   
  
downside to having a Slayer connected to your life force.   
  
  
  
Sending a prayer of thanks to her goddess that she'd thought ahead and   
  
kept a bag of clothes in the trunk of her car, Willow grabbed her   
  
laptop case and car keys. She'd been furious when her parents had   
  
gotten her the used '98 mustang, thinking it was just another excuse to   
  
get her out of their life. But now she was simply glad for the sleek,   
  
black sports car.   
  
  
  
She practically ran out the deserted house's front door, giving the   
  
night-deserted street a cursory check before making her way to the car.   
  
She quickly tossed the last of her things into the car's trunk, noting   
  
that she had stored more belongings in it than she originally thought,   
  
and got into the leather-covered driver's seat. As she cranked the   
  
engine, gunning the car away from her childhood house, she allowed   
  
herself to begin to relax.   
  
  
  
"So," said the familiar voice behind her, "where are we going?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joxer froze as the two women who'd been so important to him over the   
  
last couple of years stepped out of the shadows. He was so careful   
  
when he'd snuck out of camp, leaving that dreaded armor behind. He'd   
  
only used it for so long because he understood the way warriors judged   
  
one by the quality of their weapons and armor.   
  
  
  
Looking like an idiot, they tended to ignore him, leaving him alone for   
  
the most part. Every once in a while, he'd still run into someone who   
  
would treat him like some kind of crazy jester. Not that he cared too   
  
much, just as long as he lived to see the next day.   
  
  
  
He was no warrior, he never would be, and he long ago excepted that.   
  
Instead he'd become a survivor. A job that was in it's own category,   
  
and just as important as any warrior. But of course, only Xena and   
  
Iolaus had ever really seemed to recognize the skill for what it was,   
  
and even then, they tended to ignore it for the most part.   
  
  
  
"Well...?" the arch voice added when he remained silent.   
  
  
  
'Damn...' He should've known from the suspicious looks Xena and   
  
Gabrielle had been giving him as they treated his wounds that they   
  
would be on the lookout tonight. But he had to go, if he was going to   
  
try and put a stop to this once and for all. "Uh, I don't suppose you   
  
believe that I needed to go to the little warriors' bush?"   
  
  
  
Xena pointed to his shoulder, where he was carrying his well-worn   
  
backpack. "And that?"   
  
  
  
"Uh...Dysentery?"   
  
  
  
Both women moved into his path, spreading their thick muscular legs and   
  
crossed their arms. Determined faces glared back at him from the   
  
silver moon lit path. Neither woman was going to be moving...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.....any time soon.   
  
  
  
"Kim, I mean it. This is none of your business, now get out of my   
  
car."   
  
  
  
Kim glared back at her, taking the full heat of her angry gaze, without   
  
so much as a flinch. The damned blonde just had to be in the garage   
  
when the demon had come after her. It couldn't have waited until she   
  
was home, could it?   
  
  
  
"You've got to be kidding, Kerry," she grated. "Some sort   
  
of...creature attacks you, nearly destroys your door, and now you're in   
  
your car heading out of town. And you expect me to believe that you're   
  
simply going to visit a sick cousin...?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"...What kind of Slayer do you think I am? Gods, Willow, you're in   
  
trouble. Please let me help."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Look, guys, I appreciate the concern, but I can take care of myself."   
  
  
  
He struggled to push past the two brick-built women, only to end up   
  
flat on his back, staring up into the clear, star-covered night sky.   
  
He closed his eyes and sighed, concentrating on the sounds of night   
  
around him. The different insects, singing out in combination with the   
  
music of the night living animals.   
  
  
  
"Joxer? Are you okay?" The tall woman's voice had softened slightly.   
  
  
  
He opened his eyes, and stared into the crystal eyes of his mentor. He   
  
sat up and bowed his head in submission. He had no choice but to lie   
  
his heart out and pray that they would forgive him for his latest   
  
deception. "Fine, the truth is..."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"...I need to go home."   
  
  
  
"Why?"   
  
  
  
She gave it a moment, striving for plausibility. "My parents died last   
  
night."   
  
  
  
Kim softened considerably under her perfectly-performed lie. "Oh,   
  
Kerry, I'm so..."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"...sorry. Why didn't you say anything?"   
  
  
  
"I just did," she answered Buffy's question. "Because it needed to be   
  
said, not that I wanted to say it, because I never want to say   
  
something like that. I mean, how depressing. Your parents dying isn't   
  
exactly a happy thought or a 'yay'-type event. But it's life, o-o-or   
  
death. It's death, but life. I mean, part of life. Yep, no life   
  
here..."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"...so you see why I have to go?"   
  
  
  
He felt very proud of himself. He'd sold it beautifully, though of   
  
course he did feel a slight pang of guilt over his deception. He loved   
  
both women, in a lot of ways they were family, which is why he just   
  
couldn't involve them.   
  
  
  
"I still don't understand why you can't just wait until morning," Xena   
  
stated.   
  
  
  
"I just want to get back..."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"...as soon as possible."   
  
  
  
Kim nodded thoughtfully and leaned back. "All right, then. This   
  
obviously means a lot to you."   
  
  
  
"Yes, it does," Kerry said.   
  
  
  
"Then let's go." The psychiatrist crossed her arms with finality,   
  
showing she wasn't getting out of Kerry's car for love nor money.   
  
  
  
Seeing it was a fight she couldn't possibly win, Kerry's inner voice   
  
still cried out in protest.   
  
  
  
'No...' 


	2. Chapter Two

Book: One   
  
Title: Inner Demons   
  
Chapter: Two   
  
Pairings: KW/KL, W/B, J/G, G/X, J/G/X   
  
Crossover: ER, BtVS, XtWP   
  
Spoilers: ER: Season 7 & Rumors of 8, BtVS: Season 6, XtWP Season 5 and   
  
TLFENH   
  
Beta Reader: Scotty Welles   
  
  
  
Summary: A set of events starts a tidal wave that is unstoppable.   
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Warner Bros owns ER, Universal own XtWP, and Paramount   
  
now owns BtVS otherwise   
  
known as the show formally known as WB.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The landscape slipped by slowly, much to his aggravation. He needed to   
  
put distance between him and any Seeker demons that happened to be   
  
within a hundred miles. He'd feel even better if he could put some   
  
distance between himself and the two women that meant so much to him.   
  
  
  
They had too much to deal with right for them to be worried about his   
  
problems. With the gods after Eve, not to mention Ares determined to   
  
harass Xena until she either permanently castrated him or she simply   
  
beat Tartarus out of him. The only problem being that he'd probably   
  
consider it foreplay.   
  
  
  
Even so, his job was to protect them and if he stayed here he'd simply   
  
put them in more danger. No, it was better to keep them out of this.   
  
  
  
Grudgingly, he swept his eyes over their horses to try and find some   
  
sort of advantage. Gabrielle was riding Amber less than three feet   
  
from his left and Xena... He frowned slightly at how casually she was   
  
keeping an eye on him. Damn, that meant she was expecting him to try   
  
something.   
  
  
  
"What I don't understand is why that...thing went after Joxer like   
  
that?"   
  
  
  
Xena peered at him coolly as she answered Gabrielle's ramblings. "It   
  
was a Seeker demon."   
  
  
  
He swallowed down his emerging panic, and turned his eyes back ahead,   
  
unable to stop his skin from crawling as Xena continued to stare into   
  
his head.   
  
  
  
"I thought they were myth?" the blonde woman mused.   
  
  
  
"The myths aren't that far off from the truth. Seeker demons are   
  
nothing but glorified assassins for the Council."   
  
  
  
"Why does that name sound familiar?"   
  
  
  
"Dahak..."   
  
  
  
Okay, so they knew more than he'd thought, a lot more. Which meant   
  
that it wouldn't be long before they...   
  
  
  
"Then why was he after Joxer?"   
  
  
  
'Oh boy...'   
  
  
  
"That's a good question."   
  
  
  
He forced his patent goofy smile on his face, guaranteed to work in 90   
  
days, and meet Xena's eyes. He could do this, he was a survivor, and   
  
he could be smooth when things got tough.   
  
  
  
"H-h-how do you know it was..."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"...a Seeker demon? There are hundreds of demons in the world, and   
  
they all look pretty much the same. All icky, slimy, foul smelling,   
  
scaly...Did I mention the ick factor?"   
  
  
  
She could feel Buffy's suspicions jump another notch as her babbling   
  
ran out of control. It was the fourth time in five minutes that her   
  
mouth had run away with her, and nothing she did seemed to stop it.   
  
She was strongly regretting that she used the binding ritual to bring   
  
her back.   
  
  
  
"I'm a Slayer. Trust me, I can tell the difference."   
  
  
  
"B-b-but you've never even seen one before, a-and you didn't even get   
  
that good a look at it. It was all nighty and black and dark. Nope,   
  
no light, you could not have seen it. Could you? Oh wait, Slayer   
  
vision, but even Slayer's need some light, right? I mean..."   
  
  
  
"One: no, I don't need light to see in the dark, and two: I know what   
  
Seekers look like because the Council sent one after Faith."   
  
  
  
"Oh." Damn, damn, damn....and damn. She tightened her grip on the   
  
steering wheel and checked the rearview mirror once more. She had a   
  
feeling in the pit of her stomach that He was close by, but no matter   
  
how many times she checked she couldn't figure out which of the cars   
  
were following her.   
  
  
  
Not that it mattered, not really, but now she had another life to worry   
  
about. Buffy wouldn't stand a chance against it, not while she was   
  
recovering from her dying. She'd even tried to ditch the young woman   
  
at the motel, but by the time she'd hit the highway she'd discovered   
  
the blonde dozing in the back seat.   
  
  
  
"Well?"   
  
  
  
Okay, just play along. It's no big deal. "Well, what?"   
  
  
  
"Are you going to answer my question?"   
  
  
  
All right, breathe. In and out, in and... "Yes."   
  
  
  
"And?"   
  
  
  
Hee hee, oh Buffy was going to hit the roof. "What was the..."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"...question again?"   
  
  
  
Here it comes.   
  
  
  
"Damn it, Kerry, this isn't some joke! Something out there is trying   
  
to kill you, and don't even bother with that 'your parents died'   
  
bullshit, because I know that your parents died a couple of years ago.   
  
Now spill before I make you."   
  
  
  
Kerry's eyebrows shot up, impressed. She didn't think Kim had it in   
  
her, at least not to threaten someone. Yet, here she was spurting all   
  
kinds of obscenities and threatening away. She felt proud of herself,   
  
she'd actually corrupted her. Bet dear, sweet Lori couldn't brag about   
  
that.   
  
  
  
Her eyes floated back to the rear view mirror, searching for a   
  
particular car... Damn, that's the one. The navy SUV with tinted   
  
windows, she remembered seeing it the night before, and this morning   
  
when she'd tried to ditch Kim for the tenth time. But why tinted   
  
windows? She knew the demon would stick out in its natural state, but   
  
didn't they have a human form? The only time they ever changed was   
  
when making a kill, so why...?   
  
  
  
The answer came to her in a flash of dread. 'Bastard has vampires with   
  
him. Keep the sunlight off of them.' "You wouldn't believe me if I   
  
told you," she said, in response to Kim's question.   
  
  
  
"If someone had told me I would see some sort of demon attacking my   
  
ex-girlfriend last night, I wouldn't have believed that either," Kim   
  
insisted. "But here I am."   
  
  
  
'Shhhiii... she actually has a point. Now what, O mighty one?'   
  
  
  
"Fine..."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"...but could we take care of those guys first?"   
  
  
  
Xena glanced back at the two demons standing in the path and let out an   
  
exasperated sigh.   
  
  
  
He watched as both women turned there horses to met them. Quickly he   
  
ripped off his armor, letting the patchwork metal fall to the ground,   
  
and let his horse loose.   
  
  
  
Driving through the thick woods, away from the man made path, the   
  
impossible to navigate area his only real hope of losing the warrior   
  
princess. He half stood in his saddle, leaning over his horse to help   
  
get up more speed, unwilling to let even a second lapse by with sloth.   
  
  
  
  
  
The beast's nostrils flared and sputtered from exertion. Every muscle   
  
straining and stretching until they were flying through the dim forest.   
  
Animals scattered in haste as they approached a wide circle, leaving   
  
them room to dive into the next thicket of woodland.   
  
  
  
The sounds that filled the forest on a normal day were hushed to the   
  
wild beat of his heart and the horse's hooves. Thundering loudly in   
  
through the trees, making it into a continuous roar of barely contained   
  
fear and excitement.   
  
  
  
He glanced back over his shoulder to check for his two friends. The   
  
huge horse beneath him neighed out a warning as it suddenly skidded   
  
violently to a stop. Yelping he tried to find something to hold on to,   
  
only to find himself flipped into the air.   
  
  
  
His body collided with the leaf-covered floor, rolling over itself   
  
until he came to a rest on his back. He opened his eyes and groaned at   
  
the two pairs of eyes regarding him.   
  
  
  
Xena smirked as she dropped his armor beside him. "Lose something?"   
  
  
  
"Mhpf," Eve agreed solemnly.   
  
  
  
Joxer let his head fall back with a thump, silently cursing the gods   
  
for...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.....her stubborn friend.   
  
  
  
Didn't she have anything else to do, other than to meddle in her life.   
  
She's the Slayer, surely she has 'Slayery' things to do. Like   
  
vampires, she should be out hunting vampires, and other things that go   
  
bump in the night. Maybe even dating a vampire, yeah like Spike.   
  
  
  
Eeewww. Bad visual place. Eecchh. Okay, so maybe not Spike, but   
  
there has to be some vampire out there that's decent, and won't go all   
  
psycho after sleeping with her. 'Oh, bad, bad Willow.'   
  
  
  
"You ready to hit the road, or do you want to try and get away   
  
again?"   
  
  
  
'Ohhhh, she's being just a little too smug about this.' Why on earth   
  
did she have to be the one to meet the damned Slayer anyway?   
  
  
  
She stood up slowly, wincing as her body protested the treatment of the   
  
last 24 hours. She glared at the smug blonde, letting her take the car   
  
keys. She only hoped she'd be able to fake sleep long enough to come   
  
up with a more believable story.   
  
  
  
"Don't bother..." Buffy smiled at her questioning look, "The bond,   
  
remember?"   
  
  
  
She threw her hands up in surrender, the binding decides to go into the   
  
final stages now of all times.   
  
  
  
"So, you ready to tell..."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"...me what the hell is going on?"   
  
  
  
Kerry slumped back into the seat in defeat, hoping beyond hope, that   
  
the blonde head doctor would settle for some half-truths.   
  
  
  
"Fine. The Seeker's been hired to kill me. I have to stop this thing   
  
before it get's anymore out of hand."   
  
  
  
Kim yanked the car onto the side of the highway, staring at the off   
  
ramp ahead of them. "How long has it been after you?"   
  
  
  
"Kim..."   
  
  
  
"How. Long?!"   
  
  
  
"Most of my life."   
  
  
  
She flinched as Kim's knuckles cracked painfully, the long slender   
  
hands turning white from the pressure she was using on the steering   
  
wheel. She was unsure if Kim was mad at her, at the Council, or at   
  
both of them. Either way she just wanted out of this car and away from   
  
her ex-lover.   
  
  
  
"Is that why..."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"...you always seem to disappear?"   
  
  
  
"Yeah," he responded softly. He was at his wit's end. He had no idea   
  
what to do, or if he'd already said too much. Not that it mattered.   
  
Xena was way to smart for his own good, and knowing her it wouldn't   
  
take long for her to put 2 & 2 together. If he could only get away   
  
from...   
  
  
  
"Don't even think about it."   
  
  
  
He slumped back and nodded wearily, more than aware that he wouldn't   
  
get far, and even if he did the minute they caught him again he'd be   
  
tied up. He was too tired to really care anymore anyway. Even he   
  
could only take so much before it took its toll.   
  
  
  
"But why? Why would this...Council want to kill you?"   
  
  
  
Sharp blue eyes meet his, silently telling him that if he didn't tell   
  
her then she would. She either knew and didn't care, or she was   
  
bluffing. But did he risk it, or...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.....did she call?   
  
  
  
She sat back in total silence, searching for some alternative.   
  
However, she was afraid that the bond was going to act like a lie   
  
detector. At least, that's what it seemed like so far. Giving Buffy a   
  
very annoying advantage over her.   
  
  
  
"Did I tell you that me and Tara broke up?"   
  
  
  
Buffy looked over at her, clearly torn between comforting her and   
  
pressing the question. Seeing the conflict she sniffed softly and let   
  
a single tear run down her left cheek. She could tell the Slayer was   
  
weakening, now if she could just...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.....turn on the eyes then she'd be home free, at least for now.   
  
  
  
"I didn't even realize you were even seeing anybody else?" Kim shifted   
  
closer to her on the motel bed.   
  
  
  
Kerry nodded and bowed her head sadly. Determined to pull this off one   
  
way or the other. "I-I liked her...I...think I-I could've l-loved   
  
h-her..."   
  
  
  
Kim's hand reached over, covering her hand on her knee. Long finger   
  
stroking hers in a very familiar, incredibly erotic manner. A soft   
  
moan escaped her lips, causing her ex-lover to shiver visibly. When   
  
she felt Kim look over at her, she licked her lips. Just enough to set   
  
off Kim's sexual triggers.   
  
  
  
If Kim insisted on risking herself to explore this side of Kerry's   
  
life, then Kerry was damned if she was going to hold back any longer.   
  
As long as the two of them were in jeopardy, they might as well enjoy   
  
being alive while they still could.   
  
  
  
The tough work would come soon enough. Right now, it was time to play. 


	3. Chapter Three

Book: One   
  
Title: Inner Demons   
  
Chapter: Three   
  
Pairings: KW/KL, W/B, J/G, G/X, J/G/X   
  
Crossover: ER, BtVS, XtWP   
  
Spoilers: ER: Season 7 & Rumors of 8, BtVS: Season 6, XtWP Season 5 and   
  
TLFENH   
  
Beta Reader: Scotty Welles   
  
  
  
Summary: A set of events starts a tidal wave that is unstoppable.   
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Warner Bros owns ER, Universal own XtWP, and Paramount   
  
now owns BtVS otherwise   
  
known as the show formally known as WB.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Xena moved to stand next to him on the river's bank. Both knowing what   
  
was coming, neither one wanting to be the one to bring it up. "Seeker   
  
demons only go after ex-employees and Guardian demons. The question   
  
is, which one are you?"   
  
  
  
"Where's Gabby?"   
  
  
  
"She's hunting for dinner. Answer my question."   
  
  
  
He nodded wearily. He was at a dead end. Xena had taken his choice to   
  
privacy from him. He wanted to hate the older woman for it, but he   
  
could still feel the slight tremors of love. A feeling he hadn't felt   
  
since he noticed Gabrielle, but now... "You already know the answer."   
  
  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?"   
  
  
  
"You hunt evil, including demons."   
  
  
  
Xena shook her head, clearly angry at his lack of trust. He understood   
  
what family meant to her, but they didn't see him as such until after   
  
they were crucified. Of course, it could've just been the hormones of   
  
a pregnant woman talking. "Do you really think so little of me?"   
  
  
  
"No, of course not." He sighed at the disbelieving look on her face.   
  
"My survival instincts tend to take over whenever..."   
  
  
  
He trailed off as Xena nodded. As a warrior she could relate to the   
  
need to survive, but he also knew that the hurt she felt over his not   
  
trusting her. "Your...race is going extinct."   
  
  
  
It wasn't a question, but it still stung to know that his kind was   
  
dying out because of the Council. His legs weakened as the full impact   
  
of his situation hit him. He sat down on the ground hard. "Oh   
  
goddess..."   
  
  
  
Strong lean arms encircled him from behind offering him comfort he   
  
didn't feel he deserved, not from them. The soft hint of leather,   
  
nature, and weapon oil entered his nostrils. He could see Xena now   
  
sitting next to him, offering a silent comfort without touch. Meaning   
  
that the arms belonged to Gabrielle.   
  
  
  
"You should have told us."   
  
  
  
He leaned back into Gabrielle's arms, unwilling to respond to her quiet   
  
reprimand. He had no doubt that she'd heard the entire conversation,   
  
and yet she was still here, her only problem that he hadn't confided in   
  
them. Maybe they really were his family after all.   
  
  
  
"So, are you going to tell..."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"...me the rest of it?"   
  
  
  
Willow ran her hands through her short, dark red hair, trying to ignore   
  
how close Buffy was sitting next to her on the motel bed. It was   
  
making it increasingly difficult to concentrate on anything, much less   
  
the life and death situation she was in.   
  
  
  
"I don't think that would be such a good idea. In fact on a scale of   
  
one to ten, one being the absolute worst, it would be a negative five,   
  
o-or at least a zero. Nope, bad idea, very bad. Oh look it's   
  
midnight, we should go to bed....To Sleep. Because we're friends, and   
  
friends aren't naughty. Well some are, but we're not, because that's   
  
bad. Bad a-a-and wrong."   
  
  
  
As Buffy smiled at her, she recognized just how dangerous a weapon that   
  
could be, taking away any sliver of coherent thought and speech from   
  
her.   
  
  
  
"Wills, if we're going to beat this thing then you're going to have..."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"...to tell me everything."   
  
  
  
Kerry sighed as her now-active lover turned on those puppy dog eyes   
  
that could melt an armored truck containing steel. How was she   
  
supposed to hold out with those eyes turned on her? "Father Robert   
  
will explain everything once we get to the convent."   
  
  
  
"Convent? Why on earth would you go to a convent?"   
  
  
  
"Because it's the only place that the Council can't get to me, and it's   
  
also the only place to finally end all this." She sighed, curling her   
  
sweat-slicked body back into Kim's welcoming arms. The safety of her   
  
embrace was beyond anything she'd ever experienced in her life, and she   
  
could tell that this was where she belonged. Race, sex, age, it didn't   
  
really matter. Only Kim did.   
  
  
  
"Kerry, where..."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"...is this place anyway?"   
  
  
  
Joxer mumbled under his breath about delusional bards, warriors and   
  
their toys. He cocked his head at a now-giggling Eve, just a little   
  
surprised that the baby seemed to have understood what he was saying.   
  
The half-raised mast of Xena's eyebrow broke in his sight, warning him   
  
that she knew exactly what he was saying.   
  
  
  
"What was that?"   
  
  
  
'Oops.' "Uh...I was saying that it's hidden in the mountains, not too   
  
far from here."   
  
  
  
"Hmm."   
  
  
  
He guided his horse a few paces away from Xena, his self-preservation   
  
screaming out at him. 'Danger, Joxer of Athens, Danger.'   
  
  
  
"...story?" He jerked alert as Gabrielle slapped him on his arm.   
  
"Have you heard a word I've said?"   
  
  
  
"Oh, uh, yeah. Writing, demons, story."   
  
  
  
Gabrielle eyed him a long minute in doubt before turning back in   
  
satisfaction. "So anyway, I've been thinking, having a demon around   
  
could be useful... What exactly do you do anyway?"   
  
  
  
"It's...complicated."   
  
  
  
He felt Xena's hand on his upper arm, rubbing the tension from it.   
  
"Relax, everything will be fine."   
  
  
  
Joxer didn't respond, knowing that nothing would be all right anymore.   
  
He'd kept the knowledge to himself in hopes that it would be   
  
unnecessary to use it in the future, going against his very nature, but   
  
now it was coming to an end and he had no idea what to expect. In   
  
short he was scared to death.   
  
  
  
"Is that..."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"...it?"   
  
  
  
Willow eyed the ancient stone and wood building that seemed to stretch   
  
out forever through the thickened mountain forest. The newly replaced   
  
steel gate opened as though it sensed their approach. Deftly she   
  
steered the sports car through the winding dirt road, losing sight of   
  
the building only to have it pop back into view spontaneously.   
  
  
  
She began to lightly brake as she saw the gate directly in front of   
  
them, and drove through, unsure of what would be greeting her. The   
  
elder man she hadn't seen since she'd turned fourteen and going through   
  
the demon version of puberty.   
  
  
  
Beside him stood two women, looking out of place in the convent,   
  
wearing casual clothes. The tall blonde was casting suspicious looks   
  
at her surroundings, but the short red head with the crutch seemed to   
  
be more relaxed and alert. She could smell the scent of her kind on   
  
the redhead, and the scent of their recent matings on the blonde.   
  
  
  
Ignoring the protests of the Slayer, she got out of the car and   
  
embraced Robert. Age worn from eighty-three years of service, his hair   
  
was a fine silver. Small round spectacles sat on his nose, framing his   
  
exceedingly slim figure perfectly.   
  
  
  
"It's good to see you again, Red," he said, using the old affectionate   
  
nickname she recalled.   
  
  
  
"It's nice to see you, too. Boy, have I missed this place. Is Grethan   
  
still your cook? Oh, I hope she is, I miss her apple turnovers, and   
  
her croissants, oh, oh, and her fresh baked cookies, and..."   
  
  
  
"Well at least some things don't change." His bird eyes stared sharply   
  
over her shoulder at the Slayer. "Aren't you going to introduce me to   
  
your friend?"   
  
  
  
"Oh yeah, this is Buffy."   
  
  
  
She smiled sheepishly at the way his eyebrows shot up. She'd been   
  
keeping him up to date on her 'activities', but for her to actually   
  
bring The Chosen One here... She just couldn't help feeling proud of   
  
herself. She'd finally gotten one over on him.   
  
  
  
"I see," Father Robert said mildly, concealing his surprise.   
  
  
  
"What about them?" She looked pointedly over at the two women. "Are   
  
they...?"   
  
  
  
"I'm afraid so. At least one of them."   
  
  
  
"Oh."   
  
  
  
She hated how hunted their kind were. They had reached the point of   
  
extinction at least a dozen times in the last couple of years alone.   
  
Getting so bad that families had taken to giving up their children up   
  
to safe homes. Couples specially trained to keep them safe, and   
  
hopefully alive.   
  
  
  
Her eyes fell on the short redhead, feeling a distinct pull that was   
  
almost parental. It was like she was being drawn home. She locked   
  
eyes with the short red head, a flood of emotions, memories, and   
  
regrets overloading her mind.   
  
  
  
Throwing herself forward, she clung to the woman she felt such a deep   
  
connection to. Wanting...needing the comfort she found in her embrace.   
  
She dimly felt strong hands trying to pull her away and simply   
  
tightened her hold on the lean body. Inhaling the smell of green   
  
apples, hospitals, and sweat. Memorizing the feel of being in her arms   
  
for the first time in her life. The tight firm muscles that made her   
  
feel safe, even the weakness of her left side.   
  
  
  
"Willow...?"   
  
  
  
She nodded into the woman's chest. Happy that she remembered her name   
  
after some many long years. Years spent waiting for her to come for   
  
her. To make her feel needed, and loved. Giving her the motherly   
  
comfort she wanted all those nights of heart ache when Xander didn't   
  
notice her, when Oz cheated on her and left, when Tara refused to be   
  
anything other than friends after the dark magic she used to bring   
  
Buffy back.   
  
  
  
"Whatsyourname?" she gasped, all at once. She sniffed lightly into her   
  
chest and hiccuped.   
  
  
  
The arms holding her tightened as the older woman whispered the name   
  
she'd always wanted to know. "Kerry Weaver."   
  
  
  
She liked that name. A lot. It seemed to fit the woman holding her.   
  
She could hear Buffy and the other blonde in the background, demanding   
  
to know what was going on. Not that she cared, not right now. She'd   
  
deal with her friend later, much later.   
  
  
  
But right now...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.....he just wanted to get some rest.   
  
  
  
They'd been traveling non-stop for the last twenty-four hours, only   
  
stopping for short breaks and to eat. The father could deal with the   
  
two over-protective warriors on his own, if he was stupid enough, that   
  
is. Even he knew to stay out of their way when they were like that.   
  
  
  
He made a beeline away from the courtyard to the entrance into the main   
  
building. His hand enclosed the handle as a very distinct, highly   
  
agitated bard spoke up. "Where are you going?"   
  
  
  
"To my room," Joxer replied.   
  
  
  
He gulped as Xena crossed her arms over her chest, and stared him down   
  
in silent challenge. "Not without us, you're not."   
  
  
  
Images of two very firm women sharing his bed danced across his mind,   
  
sending his body into overdrive. "W-why?" he managed to squeak,   
  
struggling desperately to get his voice back down a couple of octaves.   
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm not about to let you out of my sight."   
  
  
  
"Nothing can harm him here. We are on sacred ground, even the Gods do   
  
not dare to enter without permission."   
  
  
  
Gabrielle glared coldly at the man. "I don't know anything...yet."   
  
  
  
He rolled his eyes skyward at the hidden threat. He knew he should've   
  
slept in yesterday, but no, he just had to get up early and almost get   
  
killed.   
  
  
  
"Come, I shall..."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"...show you to your rooms."   
  
  
  
She kept her left arm around Willow's shoulders as they both   
  
automatically headed towards the garden, to have a long talk. She   
  
tried to ignore the hint of pleasure she felt when Kim, still acting   
  
over-protective, immediately stopped following the father to follow   
  
them. Beside her she knew Willow was feeling the same as Buffy fell   
  
into step with the tall blonde.   
  
  
  
"What do you do?" the girl asked her suddenly. "I mean, y'know,   
  
normally? Or do you even have normal times, or is your life all demons   
  
and..." She trailed off, terminating her babbling self-consciously.   
  
  
  
She smiled at the suddenly shy girl and gave her a reassuring squeeze.   
  
"That depends what you mean by 'normal'," she said calmly. "I'm a   
  
doctor."   
  
  
  
"Oh, cool. Do you work in one of those stuck up private practices?   
  
Not that you're stuck up, I just mean they seem that way. Driving   
  
those shining new beemers with flashy clothes, and golfing at the   
  
country club, and just being all meany-like."   
  
  
  
"I run the ER at County Hospital in Chicago." She didn't add that many   
  
of her staff, Malucci for one, would be happy to describe just how   
  
'meany-like' she could be.   
  
  
  
Willow seemed to brighten up considerably, her entire demeanor changing   
  
instantly. "Really? Can I come watch you sometime? You wouldn't   
  
believe how much I know. Me and the other Scoobies have been in an out   
  
of the ER so much over the last six years that they even know us by   
  
name. You don't have to worry though, it wasn't anything serious...   
  
Well okay, there was that time that Queen-C fell through those stairs   
  
and impaled herself on that bar. Oh, and then there was that Slayer   
  
but she died, actually so did Miss. Calendar..."   
  
  
  
Kerry stared at Willow, trying to take in everything the girl was   
  
saying, and the more she said - which was a lot - the more Kerry's mind   
  
seemed to numb. Just what the hell had that girl been doing for the   
  
last twenty years? 


	4. Chapter Four

Book: One   
  
Title: Inner Demons   
  
Chapter: Four   
  
Pairings: Kerry Weaver/Kim Legaspi, Willow/Buffy,   
  
Joxer/Gabrielle, Gabrielle/Xena, Joxer/Gabrielle/Xena   
  
Crossover: ER, BtVS, XtWP   
  
Spoilers: ER: Season 7 & Rumors of 8, BtVS: Season 6, XtWP Season 5 and   
  
  
  
TLFENH   
  
Beta Reader: Scotty Welles   
  
  
  
Summary: A set of events starts a tidal wave that is unstoppable.   
  
  
  
Note: Next parts will be Book Two.   
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Warner Bros owns ER, Universal own XtWP, and Paramount   
  
now owns BtVS otherwise   
  
known as the show formally known as WB.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"The gods created two races to help battle the evil that Dahak created.   
  
One race was known as the Slayers. A race of women who were made from   
  
part of the very darkness they fought." The Father paused for   
  
emphasis. "But with the knowledge of their origins, the awareness of   
  
that same darkness within as without, they found themselves fighting   
  
each other.   
  
  
  
"The gods watched the Slayers' inner struggles, until one by one they   
  
destroyed themselves," he continued. "Seeking a way to balance the   
  
darkness that the Slayers need in order to do their jobs, they created   
  
a second race. The Guardian demons."   
  
  
  
His rapt audience shifted uneasily at the mention of the Guardians.   
  
  
  
"The Guardians were made with light, where the Slayers were made with   
  
darkness," he informed them. "They held a purity that the Slayers   
  
lacked. In short, the Guardians gave the Slayers the balance they   
  
needed to survive. In order to insure that each Slayer had a Guardian   
  
to help them fight, they created an elite group to help direct and   
  
guide them. The group is known as the Council."   
  
  
  
"Wait, I thought the Council was Dahak's?"   
  
  
  
Joxer sighed slightly at the suspicious warrior bard. Since they'd   
  
arrived she had been interrogating the Father, searching for anything   
  
that would give her a reason to distrust the old man. He turned his   
  
attention back to his old mentor, and smiled as the older man batted   
  
her question away with practiced ease.   
  
  
  
"If you'll be patient, young one, then all questions shall be answered   
  
in their time." He ignored her impatient attempt to protest, and   
  
continued. "The Council assigned trained men, ex-warriors and scholars   
  
of Ares, to each pair. The Watchers, as they were later called, were   
  
their surrogate Fathers. It was a Watcher's job to train them, teach   
  
them, and to perform the binding ritual. The ritual was necessary in   
  
order to ensure that the two would balance each other.   
  
  
  
"For a century, the Chosen Ones lived long lives, battling the forces   
  
that Dahak ruled. For a century, the gods were able to see Dahak's   
  
coming, but the end didn't come. Over a number of years things began   
  
to change. The balances shifted, Slayers and their Guardians started   
  
to die early deaths. Their Watchers would burn out with every death,   
  
and it was suspected that there was a traitor in the Council. As time   
  
passed the Council changed, ignoring the gods and changing the way they   
  
ran things."   
  
  
  
"They banished the Guardians from the Council, allowing only the   
  
Slayers to fight, this time alone. Even when the Slayers still found   
  
their Guardians, they forbade the Slayers to involve others in their   
  
fight. The Council created their own race of demons known as Seekers,   
  
whose only job was to kill the Guardian race. As Dahak continued to   
  
lose the fight, they only allowed one Slayer to be activated at a   
  
time."   
  
  
  
The Father paused in his tale to shake his head sadly. "The gods,   
  
unable to do anything about the Council, came to us and asked for our   
  
help. In accordance, our covenants were declared sacred ground that   
  
could not be entered by the gods, nor Dahak."   
  
  
  
Xena scowled, following the narrative, but not liking it. "All right,   
  
so what do..."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"...we do?"   
  
  
  
Willow held her breath as Buffy asked the one question she dreaded the   
  
most. So far her friend had taken everything well, little too well   
  
really, then again she was also a Vampire Slayer whose ex-boyfriends   
  
included a souled vampire and an initiative solider.   
  
  
  
"The binding ritual is the only way to ensure that the necessary   
  
balance is struck." She waved her hands between Buffy and herself, as   
  
though pointing out the invisible bond between them.   
  
  
  
Buffy shook her head in confusion. "How will that solve anything?"   
  
  
  
"The only way the Council could keep the Guardians weak enough to   
  
terminate them was to keep the them and the Slayers from completing the   
  
binding ritual."   
  
  
  
Kim glared at him from her position next to Kerry. "Great, so you're   
  
saying that all the ritual will do is give them enough strength to   
  
survive if they get attacked."   
  
  
  
"Something like that."   
  
  
  
She could sense the anger radiating from both blondes, neither one   
  
understood the full impact of the situation. They both believed that   
  
on some level that there was some miracle cure that could end the   
  
danger from the Council, but the reality was that nothing would ever   
  
end the constant danger that Kerry and Willow were in. It was part of   
  
their everyday life, fighting and surviving to see another sunrise.   
  
Buffy, of course, had some experience with that sort of lifestyle, but   
  
for Kim Legaspi it must have been like entering a whole new world, and   
  
a dark and terrifying one at that.   
  
  
  
She looked over at her mother and raised her eyebrows in question.   
  
They had a hard choice at this point: did they tell their blonde   
  
companions the truth and watch them become over-bearing and   
  
over-protective, or did they ease their minds by telling them a lie?.   
  
  
  
Kerry nodded softly and cleared her throat. "We'll be fine once the   
  
ritual is completed. The question is whether you two will are willing   
  
to be bound to us?"   
  
  
  
"I'm in." The younger blonde spoke without hesitation.   
  
  
  
The Father laughed gently at the young Slayer, his eyes suddenly   
  
twinkling with more mischief than she cared to see in him. "I'm   
  
afraid, young one, that Red already started the ritual binding."   
  
  
  
Buffy looked sharply at him, then stared at Willow in confusion.   
  
"What? When?"   
  
  
  
She ducked her head to stare at her fidgeting feet. "Uh, you know that   
  
spell I used to bring you back?"   
  
  
  
"Yeeeaaahhh...?"   
  
  
  
"Well, I kinda forgot to mention that the spell was the first half of   
  
the binding spell, which bonds you to my life force. I asked you   
  
before I performed it and you didn't say anything, remember? Of course   
  
that could've been because you were dead at the time, so naturally you   
  
wouldn't respond. But I was worried about Dawnie, and no other Slayer   
  
had been called, which meant we had no way to..."   
  
  
  
"Willow." Kerry's calm voice cut into her daughter's stream of speech.   
  
"Breathe."   
  
  
  
She stopped and took in several ragged breaths, too scared of how Buffy   
  
would react to look up.   
  
  
  
She relaxed as her friend hugged her, whispering softly. "It's okay.   
  
You saved my life, remember?"   
  
  
  
"So.you're not mad?"   
  
  
  
"Better mad than dead. If anything, I should..."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"... thank you, but why on earth didn't you tell us?"   
  
  
  
Joxer blushed under the two women's gazes. He was well known for his   
  
bragging, but he never bragged when he really did do something. It was   
  
probably why Xena always said that he was an odd contradiction.   
  
  
  
He risked a look at Xena to see what her reaction was, only to find her   
  
giving him a soft half smile. "He may have started the ritual," she   
  
was saying, "but needs to be completed in order for it to work fully."   
  
  
  
Gabrielle looked puzzled. "But can we? Neither of us is..."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"...a Slayer?"   
  
  
  
The Father cocked his head at Kim. "Actually you are, you were just   
  
never activated."   
  
  
  
If Kim was at all fazed, she didn't let it show, instead nodding   
  
solemnly to show her consent of the ritual.   
  
  
  
"I'll make the necessary arrangements, in the meantime I suggest all of   
  
you try to get some rest."   
  
  
  
Kerry slipped out of the room as Kim began to question Buffy about   
  
Slayers and the Council. She wanted to spend sometime alone before the   
  
ritual began. She walked out into the lush garden, allowing the   
  
different aromas of flowers, trees, and bushes to relax her.   
  
  
  
"It's beautiful," Willow whispered as she walked up.   
  
  
  
"I remember the first time I saw it. It was right after you were   
  
born."   
  
  
  
Kerry studied the strangely quiet young woman. Her head was lowered so   
  
that her short hair was hiding her face, she was toeing the ground with   
  
her hands firmly behind her back. Resembling a little girl who had   
  
just been caught doing something wrong. "Wh-what happens when we   
  
leave?"   
  
  
  
Kerry tried to consider how the ritual would alter the balance of   
  
power, or even if it would alter it at all. Then she realized that   
  
wasn't what Willow meant. "You mean what happens between us?"   
  
  
  
"Yeah. I mean.will we see each other, or." She shrugged, trying to   
  
hide the vulnerable, hopeful look in her eyes.   
  
  
  
She pulled the girl into one of many hugs, keeping her tone light.   
  
"Well, I thought we could spend the holidays together. Maybe spend a   
  
few weeks over the summer getting to know each other. That is, if you   
  
want to?"   
  
  
  
"Yes, I mean if you're sure you want to. I'd understand if you didn't,   
  
with not knowing me and all. I don't want to be an inconvenience, and   
  
I'm sure you have a lot to do, with you running an ER and all. I..."   
  
  
  
"Willow..."   
  
  
  
"...it's just that I really would like a chance to get to know you,   
  
well at least as well as I can, what with my living in Sunnydale and   
  
all, but still..."   
  
  
  
"When would you like to come out?"   
  
  
  
Willow beamed at her, letting out an almost infectious laugh. "How   
  
about next month?"   
  
  
  
A rare, beautiful smile filled Kerry's features. "That sounds..."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"...GREAT!"   
  
  
  
Joxer yelped quietly as the bard threw her arms around his neck. The   
  
last thing he wanted was to take her to Athens to meet his family.   
  
They had already meet Jett and Jace, and while they hadn't run   
  
screaming into the night from terror, that didn't mean they were ready   
  
to meet the rest of his insane relatives.   
  
  
  
Those thoughts changed rapidly as he became aware of the slim body   
  
pressing into his, sending waves of emotions throughout his body.   
  
Warmth radiating from them, causing him to put his arms around her for   
  
fear of losing the contact. Her body fit perfectly against his,   
  
setting of his already over-active imagination into a tailspin.   
  
  
  
He stared down into emerald green eyes when Gabrielle looked up at him,   
  
their lips gravitated towards each other in a trance. Soft sighs broke   
  
through the stillness of the surrounding gardens as they melded into   
  
each other. Body on body...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.....skin against skin.   
  
  
  
Kerry buried her face into her partner's bare shoulder, battling to   
  
regain her breath, and hopefully what was left of her voice. She loved   
  
the feel of her lover's skin pressed into hers. Every time, it was   
  
like a piece of heaven just for her.   
  
  
  
When this was over, she reflected, everything would be different. Kim   
  
would be firmly in her world, with all the danger and hardship that   
  
that entailed. Kim knew that, as Kerry had explained it at great   
  
length, making sure the psychiatrist knew what she was in for, and yet   
  
she hadn't backed out. What an amazing woman Kim was.   
  
  
  
"Kerry?"   
  
  
  
"Hmm...?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"...Mmmmm?"   
  
  
  
He snuggled impossibly closer to the young warrior bard, drifting   
  
closer and closer to the edge of sleep.   
  
  
  
"What will it be like?"   
  
  
  
"You'll see." He let out a long yawn, watching as Gabrielle fell into   
  
a deep slumber. He knew that she would need the rest if she was going   
  
to be prepared for the...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.....ceremony.   
  
  
  
Willow had seen it perform once before, the ritual had lasted maybe ten   
  
minutes, making it a relatively simple and short ceremony. That wasn't   
  
what she was worried about. The aftereffects, on the other hand, would   
  
be disastrous if neither of them handled it correctly.   
  
  
  
As a Guardian, she'd spent all of her life with a light in her soul   
  
that allowed her to keep her darker self locked away safely, it was the   
  
very reason she could give balance to Buffy. Unfortunately, they'd all   
  
seen what her dark side had been like when her doppleganger had paid   
  
them a brief visit, and once they were Bonded, that meant that she   
  
would lose the ability to keep her darker personality in check.   
  
  
  
Buffy, on the other hand, would be able to better control her own   
  
darkness. In short, things were going to get a hell of a lot tougher,   
  
fast. Giving into the need for sleep, she laid back in the spare bed   
  
and closed her eyes. Tomorrow could wait.   
  
  
  
  
  
Book One: Epilogue   
  
  
  
  
  
The old woman, known as the Ghost, walked around the trio sitting   
  
inside the ceremonial circle. Her dry, cracked voice sang out to   
  
invisible music in a language long dead but more beautiful than   
  
anything that Joxer had ever heard. With each pass around them he felt   
  
the power building within, and gripped the hands of his friend -- and   
  
now lover -- tighter.   
  
  
  
A flash of light blinded his eyes and faded away. Both women were   
  
blinking their eyes, trying to get their own sight back to normal. In   
  
the back of his mind he felt...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.....a pressure that grew with each second that went by.   
  
  
  
Kerry reached out and kissed her lover firmly on the lips, a sudden   
  
passion flaring through her body. She pressed into the lean body until   
  
they were lying on the floor, losing all control of their hormones.   
  
  
  
" I see..."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"...that it worked."   
  
  
  
Willow leaped back away from the wide-eyed Slayer, mortified that she   
  
had lost control and planted a major smooch on her best friend in the   
  
heat of passion. Buffy, dumbstruck by the unexpected kiss, was   
  
blinking in equal surprise.   
  
  
  
"OhmygoddessI'msosorry.!!" Willow gushed, making a fast exit in her   
  
embarrassment.   
  
  
  
Buffy stared at the retreating form of her friend. Slowly she pressed   
  
her fingers to her numb lips.   
  
  
  
"Wow." she whispered. 


End file.
